Mortals
by annabethrocks
Summary: Another story about a mortal crushing on Annabeth and trying to break Percy and Annabeth apart. A mortals POV. This is NOT a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Mortals

** I know this plot is overused but I really wanted to do one because they are so fun. So, enjoy and drop a review while you're at it! By the way, this is not a one shot.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**{Line Break}**

Bret's POV

I was going to do it. I was going to ask out the beautiful Annabeth Chase. I walked out of the school building and searched for her. I saw her sitting on the stone wall, leaning against a tree, reading a book. I don't think she tried to look so pretty. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt and denim shorts. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail. I started to walk over to her when I got swept away in the sea of students.

When I navigated my way out of the crowd, it took me a second to find Annabeth again, even though she was sitting in the exact same spot.

I took a deep breath and was about to walk over to her, when I heard the screeching of tires. I turned around and saw a white van come screeching to a halt. On the side of the van were the words _Delphi Strawberry Delivery_. What could a strawberry delivery truck be doing at our school? Did the lunch ladies finally crack and decide to get real food?

The truck was certainly bringing a lot of attention. The only person who didn't seem mystified at the truck was Annabeth. She just looked up from her book, saw the truck, shook her head with a smile on her face, and went back to her book.

I expected to see some old guys in white overalls come out of the truck with boxes of strawberries, so you could say I was a bit surprised when a bunch of teenagers came piling out. I had never seen any of them before; they obviously didn't go to our school.

The girl who got out of the driver's seat looked to be Goth. She wore punk clothes and a little skull earrings. Black mascara enhanced her bright, electric blue eyes, and a silver tiara sat atop her spiky black hair, which didn't exactly fit in with her _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt.

The boy who got out of the passenger's side door was gangly. He had curly brown hair and a Rasta cap. He had on an orange shirt and walked kind of funny.

The first person to get out of the back of the van looked to be younger than the rest, but he made up for it by being emo, or maybe Goth. He wore all black, making his already pale complexion ghostlike. His shaggy, black hair that almost covered his brown, almost black, eyes completed the picture.

The next girl to come out was pretty, but not as pretty as Annabeth. She had curly brown hair and caramel colored eyes. Her brown skin and purple shirt made her beautiful.

Next to climb out was a huge, buff guy with a buzz- cut, and a baby face, which didn't exactly go with his 'buff boy' appearance. He was wearing a purple shirt like the curly haired girl.

The next girl to crawl out of the back of the van had curly red hair and bright green eyes. She wore an orange shirt and paint splattered jeans.

The last boy to come out was hot, I had to admit. He was tall and tan, with windswept black hair and bright, sea-green eyes like the ocean. He was wearing beige shorts and an orange shirt, like almost everyone else.

"Why did I have to ride in the back?" The boy complained.

"Yeah," the emo kid agreed "Why couldn't I drive and Percy be in the passenger's seat?"

"Because Death Breath, one, your only fourteen, and two, I needed to be as far away from you and Seaweed Brain over here as I could."

The boy who I guessed to be Percy mocked hurt. "What, you don't want to hang out with your wonderful cousins?" He said, putting his arms around the two kids."

They were cousins? They looked nothing alike.

The girl squirmed out of his grasp. "No, I don't. Now stop messing around and just help me find her."

Who were they looking for? Whoever it was, I wouldn't want to be them. I had no Idea what those people would want but I wouldn't think it would be good.

"Umm, guys," said the red headed girl "She's right over there." She said pointing towards the stone wall. The only person who was over there was…Annabeth. What would they want with her? Where they a gang, threatening her to do their bidding. I didn't know what they wanted with her, all I knew was I had to protect her. I would be her knight in shining armor. I would bravely save her then we would go riding off into the sunset. I started walking toward her but the group reached her first.

"Annabeth Chase," The punk girl said in a creepy voice.

Annabeth gripped something strapped to her waist and looked up. When she saw who it was she relaxed, though I don't see why.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

"We decided to surprise you and pick you up after school. Sorry we're late, a certain Seaweed Brain mixed up the time you were dismissed."

"Is that so?" Annabeth said with a smirk. She looked around the group. "Where are Jason, Leo, and Piper?"

There are more of them?

"They stayed at home. Leo said something about school affecting his 'coolness' and Jason and Piper stayed with him to make sure he didn't burn down the apartment." Thalia said.

"Sounds like Leo." Annabeth laughed.

"Come on, let's get home, I have a surprise for you tonight." Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Ugh!" Annabeth complained.

Percy laughed, and then he kissed her. I expected Annabeth to pull away and punch him, like she did to all the others who tried. Then she would confess her love for me and we would go have dinner at a fancy restaurant and be happy together. But instead she kissed him back.

"Gah," Thalia fake gagged. "Get a room!" They ignored her.

I overcame my shock and walked over there. "Excuse me," I said. "But who are you?"

They pulled apart and looked at me.

"Oh, hi Bret, this is my boyfriend, Percy."

Boyfriend? Why would she choose this scumbag over me? There was no doubt in my mind that he would leave her as soon as he saw another girl. Annabeth would be much better off with me. I wouldn't leave her for another girl. But I didn't mention it. "And who are the others?" I asked.

"This is Thalia, Grover, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel." Annabeth said, pointing to each person in turn. I was about to say something more but Annabeth spoke first. "I have to go, see you Sunday."

That's right I had a study date with Annabeth on Sunday. How could I have forgotten? I watched as Annabeth walked away. I knew that we were meant to be together. I just had to find a way to break them apart.

**{Line Break}**

** That's it. Remember this is NOT a one-shot. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mortals

Chapter 2

** I am so sorry I haven't updated! Happy birthday Percy! And happy Percabeth anniversary! I know it's late but my computer wouldn't let me update yesterday. Anyway some of you asked about more stories like this. I don't know many but this is what I know.**

**These two are about mortals trying (and failing) to break Percabeth apart.**

**What?**** by **_**ForeverPercabeth**_

**From the Outside**** by **_**Kimby Rulez**_

**These two are about mortals' thoughts on them, but not really trying to break them apart.**

**Outside Watchers**** by **_** 'Dreamer**_

**Wondering About Them**** by **_**Greensneakers1998**_

**These two are kind of about mortals' thoughts on them, But in a weird way.**

**Percy's Bullies**** by **_**Liana Legaspi**_

**The Judgment of Paul's Family**** by **_**fantasybookworm2012**_

__**These are all great stories and I suggest you take a look at them.**

** Disclaimer: me no own.**

**{Line Break}**

Bret's POV

I looked in the mirror and fixed my shirt. Today was my study date with Annabeth. I decided I was ready, grabbed my stuff, and hopped into the car.

I drove to the address Annabeth had written down. I went up and found her apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her call.

"I opened the door and stepped in. The apartment was cozy. Not too big and fancy, but not too small and cramped either.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch in sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt that was too big for her. Suddenly I felt overdressed in my button-up shirt and kakis.

"Oh, Bret, hi."

"Hi," There was a moment of silence.

"I guess we should get started. We're doing our report on Greece right?"

"Yeah," I said as I sat down on the couch next to her. Soon we wouldn't be studying at all.

Just then I heard a voice from down the hall. "Hey Wisegirl, have you seen my grey sweatshirt?"

"Yeah," Annabeth called, smirking.

"Great, where is it?" the guy said, coming down the hall. I realized that it was Percy.

"I'm wearing it, Seaweed Brain."

"Well I can see that." Percy said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Percy, overcoming my shock.

"I live here." Percy responded.

I felt as if I'd just been punched in the gut. Percy lived here? "Oh…cool."

"So Annabeth where do you want to go for dinner tonight? Percy asked, completely ignoring me.

"I don't know, whatever you choose is fine."

"How about a romantic dinner with, drumroll please, everyone!" Percy announced.

'_What kind of romantic dinner was that?'_ I thought. _'He does not know how to treat a woman!' _But instead of being offended and yell at him, Annabeth simply said, "That sounds great."

Suddenly a blur of black and orange came running down the hall. It, or should I say they, bounded over the couch, and hid behind it.

"Leo! Nico! Give me back my bow!"

"Never!" they both cried. Thalia came bounding into the room. She looked _really_ mad. SO mad she seemed to be smoking, literally.

"Hit the dirt!" Percy yelled. Annabeth and he dove to the ground before I could ask what they meant.

Leo and Nico were cowering behind the couch when the lightning bolt hit them. No, Thalia pushed them. They flew back and hit the wall. Their clothes were speckled with burn holes and their hair was standing on end. There was a silver bow sitting on the ground which Thalia picked up and walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said, getting up. "Thalia is a bit, temperamental."

"I heard that, Annie!" Thalia yelled.

"I told you not to call me Annie!" Annabeth yelled back, irritated.

"Whatever, _Annie_."

Annabeth sighed "She's hopeless. Well let's get started Bret. Percy, make sure Leo and Nico aren't dead and make sure everyone stays in their rooms until Bret leaves."

"Sure thing, _Annie._" He said teasingly.

"Ugh! You Perseus Jackson are going down."

"Ok," he kissed her, "But later."

"Fine, but don't you think I'll forget!"

"Oh, I know you won't."

Then he grabbed Leo and Nico, who were still unconscious on the floor, and dragged them out of the room. "Hey guys! Annabeth said that you are under room-arrest until the dude leaves!" Percy yelled.

"Ok, _now_ let's get started." We started on our project but I couldn't help but think about Percy. He seemed nice, but I could tell it was all just to impress Annabeth. I was sure that he was going to hurt her when our backs were turned.

I realized that I hadn't done anything, so I got started. "Hey Annabeth, don't you think it would be cool if we did our project on Tartarus?"

Suddenly she froze. There was fear in her grey eyes. "No," she muttered. "No, no, no!" She started screaming. "Percy! Percy!" Annabeth collapsed onto the couch. I backed up in fear.

A millisecond later Percy came running into the room, along with the others. As soon as he saw Annabeth he ran over and held her in his arms. "Annabeth, it's ok, I'm still here, I'm alive, you're alive, and we're together. We're not down there anymore." He gently rocked her back and forth. She should be in my arms, I should be the one comforting her.

"W-w-what happened?"

"You should leave." Thalia glared at me.

"What happened?" I said again.

"Let's just say that Percy and Annabeth have gone through a lot, all of us have, but them especially. Now go."

I left the apartment thinking _'what could Annabeth have gone through to leave her like that?'_

**{Line break}**

**Done! I am so tired. **


End file.
